Movie Interruptions
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Finally the boys have a day off from their dangrous work and what would be better than to watch a movie? At least that was the plan before Gabriel and Castiel showed up...(Tickle-Fic!)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

Yay first Prompt is done  
This is for a friend from DeviantART.  
Thank you very much for the cute idea sweetheart and i hope you'll like the result :3.

_Warning: It's a tickle-fic___

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

**_Movie Interruptions_******

It was one of those rare days where everything was fine and where the Winchester brothers had a day off from their dangerous work.

Sam and Dean had decided to spend the day doing nothing but relax and how could you do that better than to watch a nice movie?

At first there was a lot of bickering for what movie they would choose and when suddenly Castiel and his big brother Gabriel had appeared out of nowhere and found it to be nice to watch a movie together the bickering had started all over again.

But in the end they decided to watch "The Lord of the Rings".

The Movie had action in it for Gabriel and Dean, Fantasy for Sam and emotions for Castiel.

Everything seemed to be perfect.

The four of them sat together on the small sofa in Bobby's house.

The moment the angels had appeared Bobby had decided it was better to leave them alone and hehadgone offto makea few errands.

Now the quartet was sitting there, squeezed together on a small sofa, watching the movie.

Everything was fine…at least for the first ten minutes.

The archangel among them was the first who started to feel bored.

It started with a soft tapping against the armrest.

Then he started to move around, changed hisseating position again and again and when the small, bored sounding sounds escaped his lips it was too much for Sam to handle and he shot a death glare into Gabriel's direction, but the angel just grinned at him. The young hunter just rolled his eyes and decided it was the best to ignore him.

He was just glad he wasn't sitting next to Gabriel…

Castielhad the misfortuneto sitnext to him andhewasGabriel's next victim.

It started with a poke to his side.

Cas flinched away, but tried to ignore it.

Gabriel eyed him from the side, his lips turned up into a small grin and he poked his little brother again. Again with the same result and he could see how Castiel's own lips twitched upwards already.

He knew how ticklish he was.

He was his big brother; of course he knew every single little tickle spot on Castiel's body.

This would be so much fun…

For some minutes nothing had happened and Castiel relaxed a bit, because he thought his brother had lost his interest.

Oh how wrong he was…

The moment he had finished his thought he could feel how fingertips brushed over his side.

He tried his best to stay still, to keep quiet and maybe Gabriel would lose interest.

But it was Gabriel. The frigging Trickster!

Before he would lose interest in something, hell would freeze over!

He bit his lower lip when the fingers brushed up and down his side and quickly he found out that taking off his coat and the suit jacket was a very bad idea!

And it got worse the moment he felt how the teasing fingers arrived at the hem of this shirt.

The young angel bend his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his upper body when Gabriel's hand slipped underneath his shirt, fingertips brushing over his sensitive skin.

His body started to tremble and the smile on his face grew with every brush of the fingers and soon he was grinning like an idiot and tried desperately to stay still and to keep quiet. But the more Gabriel teased him the more he could feel how the laughter bubbled up inside his belly. He tried to block the archangel's wiggling fingers, but the moment he did this Gabriel searched for another spot to keep tickling and teasing him.

When a sneaky finger found his belly button and slipped inside Castiel couldn't hold back any longer and a loud laugh, followed by a hard twitch, poured out of his mouth and he kicked his legs out, startling Sam and Dean at the same time.

Sam groaned in annoyance when the angel crashed into his side as he tried to get away from his big brother.

"God damnit Cas! We are trying to watch a movie here. What is so funny?"

"N-nohothing Sahaham," the angel giggled and he quickly scooted away from the hunter.

Meanwhile Gabriel was grinning like a Cheshire Cat and he had quickly pulled his hand back, looking all innocent, but couldn't hold back the smirk that spread across his face when his litter brother glared fire arrows at him.

"Just watch the movie Cas."

The angel blushed and went back to watch the movie…at least he tried to but the moment it was silent in the room again, he could feel wiggling fingers underneath his dress shirt yet again. This time the fingers started teasing his ribs, and it doesn't matters how much Castiel tried to block the mean fingers with his arm, they found new ways to get at his ribs or his belly and soon the angel erupted into hysterical sounding giggling yet again.

And now even Dean looked at him.

But instead of Sam's, Dean's eyes sparkled with amusement as he watched his friend laugh and squirm around.

"Seriously Cas, what is so funny?" Dean wanted to know.

"N-nohohothing reahahally Deahahahn."

Sam rolled his eyes and another annoyed groan left his lips when Castiel fell onto his legs.

The young angel rubbed over his sides, tried to rub away the tingling feeling and again he glared at his brother who pretended to be the innocence in person.

Before Cas could sit up again, Dean quickly grabbed his wrists and yanked his arms over his head and hold them.

"H-hey! Dean! What are you doing?"

Dean grinned at him and chuckled when he saw the worried glint in his azure eyes.

"Since you interrupted our movie it is only fair if we punish you."

Even Sam had to grin at that and he could imagine what Dean had in mind for their friend.

"Yeah and since you love to laugh so much today, we will gladly make sure you get a real reason to laugh. Hey Gabe. Wanna help us?"

"You bet!"

Castiel's eyes widened and he yelped when Sam poked his bare belly where his shirt had ridden up a bit.

"N-no. NO! Pleahahase not thahat!"

He was already giggling with anticipation and he started to squirm, tried to break free from Dean's strong rip and he tried to kick his brother, who tried to get a hold of his ankles, but it was useless. They were three and Gabriel was not a human, he wasn't even an ordinary angel. Heck he was an archangel! Castiel wouldn't stand a chance against his brother so or so…

His thoughts got cut off when Sam slid a finger across his stomach before pushing up the rest of his shirt and started scribbling over the now bare skin. Almost immediately Cas started laughing and squirming. A shriek left his lips when Gabriel finally caught his kicking legs in a headlock and pulled his socks off of his feet and soon fingertips were brushing over his soles.

"See Cas? _Now _you have a reason to laugh," Sam said with a laugh of his own and Cas squealed with laughter when he started to tease his ribs by taking a hold of his sides and massaging his thumbs into his lowest ribs.

"It's about time that my little brother laughs a bit more in his life, don't you think guys?"

"Sh-shuhuht uhuhup G-Gabriehehel!"

Sam and Dean couldn't hold back their laughter anymore at that and even Gabriel had to grin

"My, my. You're such a cheeky little angel, aren't you Cas?"

"I-am nohohoht!"

"Oh yes you are. And I think we have to teach you some manners. I am pretty sure Sam and Dean-o would love to help me with that, am I right?"

"Of course!" the both brothers said almost simultaneously and before Cas knew what happened to him there were fingers almost everywhere at the same time.

Sam switched back and forth from tickling his belly, to squeezing his sides, poking and prodding at his ribs and scratching deep into the hollows under his arms which brought him deep belly laughs from the young angel. Meanwhile Gabriel tickled every inch of his feet he knew they were ticklish. He raked his nails over his soft soles, wiggling a finger between his toes, teasing his arches or drawing randomly patterns on his heels until Castiel was crying with laughter.

"Awww you're still sooooo ticklish Cassie. Man how I missed that!" Gabriel teased and his fingers found his brother's inner thighs.

Dean had to laugh when Cas threw his head back and soon booming laughter filled the room when Gabriel tormented his most ticklish spot.

"Hey Dean-o?"

Dean looked up and was greeted by the archangel's evil grinning face.

"Hold him tightly!"

Dean grinned back when Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at him and even Sam had to chuckle knowingly when the Trickster crawled up, grabbing his sides to hold him down and bend his head down to his belly.

When he blew a big raspberry right into the middle of his little brother's stomach, Cas almost hit the roof and he shrieked so loud that Sam and Dean were afraid he would blow out a window with his voice.

"STOPSTOPSTOP! AHHH! G-GABE…B-BROHOHOHOTHER NOHOHOHO!"

The only response he got was another raspberry and wiggling fingers under his arms, which clearly belonged to Sam.

"D-DEAHAHAN PLEAHAHAHA…PLEASE L-LET ME…GOHOHOHO!"

When Dean looked into his best friend's face he felt a little guilty when he saw how red he already was.

"Guys? I think he learned his lesson. I think it is time to stop."

Gabriel and Sam simultaneously turned their heads to look into Cas' face as well and both of them came to the same, silent agreement and with one last raspberry into his belly button and one last poke to his ribs Sam and Gabe stopped their tickling and Dean let go of his hands as well.

Panting and still giggling a little Cas sat up and whipped the tears out of his eyes.

It had been years since he had laughed so much…

"Th-Thahat was meahan!" he giggled and he shot a glare at his brother who just winked at him knowingly.

"You kind of deserved it after interrupting our movie Cas," Dean said, grinning at his friend when he grumbled.

"It wasn't my fault. Gabriel made me laugh!"

Dean and Sam laughed at him in amusement.

"Yeah right Cas. And I am Santa Clause."

"It's the truth Dean. He…he tickled me and I started laughing."

The young angel blushed a little during his words, but couldn't hide the little grin that crept onto his face when he saw how his big brother paled and started to back away.

Sam and Dean looked at Gabriel with raised eyebrows, because they could also see the weird reaction of the archangel.

"Gabe? Is this true? Did you start that?"

"Well…no. No I didn't."

Castiel narrowed his eyes and in a matter of seconds he pounced on his big brother, pinning him into the corner of the sofa.

"Lying is a sin brother. You, as an archangel, should know that, am I right?"

"Come on Castiel, get off of me! This is ridiculous!"

"You didn't answer my question…brother."

The smug grin on Castiel's face didn't make the situation better; on the contrary it made it so much worse.

Especially when Sam and Dean joined in.

"Screw you Cas! And now…Get off!"

"Make me!"

Gabriel growled but before he could do anything he felt nimble fingers brushing and wiggling up and down his sides and ribs. The archangel immediately clamped his arms to his sides, biting his lower lip and tried to keep up the angry expression on his face, but the more his little brother teased him, the more his ice cold façade crumbled, making place for a small smile which grew by the second.

When Sam and Dean joined in the tickle-fight all hope was lost and Gabriel lost it the moment Sam grabbed his ankles, running his fingers over his socked covered soles and Dean, who slipped his hands underneath his T-shirt, scribbling his fingers over his bare stomach.

When Castiel managed to press his wiggling fingers underneath his brother's arms, the archangel screamed with laughter, kicking and squirming wildly, trying to break free, but he couldn't. The tickling made him weak and he didn't want to injure anyone. So he just had to half sit half lay there and take the playful torture as good as he could.

But he couldn't deny it: This was a lot of fun. It felt so damn good to laugh and to play around like little fledglings. A part of him didn't want it to stop.

Well, that was before Castiel had found one his most ticklish spots, between his shoulder blades. The moment the fingers found this spot Gabriel screamed so loud that Sam and Dean had to cover their ears.

Immediately Gabriel managed to break free, falling of the sofa to the ground, but his little brother was still tickling him, following him laughing.

It ensued a fierce battle between the two brothers in which Gabriel clearly had the upper hand. But he wanted to give his little brother a sense of achievement and that is why he let him pin him down and tickle him from time to time.

Sam and Dean watched their play fight with much amusement and couldn't help but laugh when Gabriel had managed to pin Castiel down onto his belly and tickled his feet until the young angel had yet again tears in his eyes from laughing so much.

"Well Cas? Do you give?"

Castiel could only nod with his head.

"Good. And now…say I am the best big brother ever and I will stop."

"N-No wahahay! Thahahahat's a lie!"

"Fine. If you don't want to…"

Gabriel grinned and turned around, digging his fingers into his brother's sides, kneading them, poking up and down his ribs, before he went in for the kill and attacked the sweet spot on his back: His shoulder blades.

It only took him a few seconds of tickling and Cas gave up with a loud "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Y-YOU ARE…THE BEHEHEHEST BIG BROHOHOTHER E-EVER!" and he finally stopped tickling him and got off of his back.

"Good and I hope you'll never forget that!"

Five minutes later the quartet sat back on the sofa and continued watching their movie.

All of them had still a huge and happy smile on their faces and it didn't take long until the next tickle fight started when Gabriel had yet again started to poke his little brother's side.

And the movie was long forgotten when again loud and happy laughter filled the air…

**_The end_**


End file.
